ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonball-Kid
Blaine Ericson, (Born March 24th, 1982 in Minneapolis, Minnesota) going under his ring name of Cannonball-Kid is an American professional wrestler currently working with European Wrestling Federation on its Mayhem brand. Cannonball-Kid has had much success for his age, honing his skills widely while on board with the EWW. In his career so far, Blaine has held, on seperate occasions, eight different championship titles, and was inducted into the EWW Hall of Fame on December 10, 2007. Much to fans and fanatics displeasure, the EWW was forced to close down as finance was coming short and the talent was reducing. With that, Blaine was laid off for practically 6 months, after the closing of Extreme Wrestling Warfare on December 27, 2007. Now, Cannonball-Kid has found a new place to strut his stuff as he steps into the widely broadcasted promotion, European Wrestling Federation. Biography Ages 1-7: Cannonball-Kid (Blaine Ericson) was born to Wayne Ericson & Sonya Ericson on March 4th, 1982. As a baby, his parents seemed to notice his infatuation with wrestling, starting when his first word was "Flair". He had all of the wrestling toys known to man. All was good in the Ericson household, until his mother, Sonya Ericson, died while he was at the age of two. Of course Blaine did not understand that at the time, but soon it came to haunt him, and his Dad as well, as they lived in poverty from there on out. The mother had no health insurance, leaving the Ericson bone dry of money, or at times, food. Ages 8-13: Around the age of 8, Blaine really began to get into wrestling. He went to shows, bought stuffed toys and action figures, the whole deal. He loved it so much, he even pulled a few moves on his little sister Lainea. This would eventually get him into trouble around the age of 10, not with his sister, but at school, in the fifth grade. Blaine was playing tag with a few buddies. Someone tagged him, and he would not have it. Next thing he knew, the other kid was on the ground, and Blaine was stomping him. As a teacher pulled him away, he spat on him and called him a "Mealie Mouthed Bastard", something he had probably learned from the likes of Stone Cold Steve Austin. His dad grounded him from all wrestling activity for a while, but it did not stop Blaine one bit. Ages 14-18: During his high school career, Blaine's infatuation really began to grow, almost to an obsession. He took wrestling classes, still went to events, even attempted to start his own backyard wrestling program. It was difficult though, for Blaine. His dad was still living paycheck to paycheck, barely having the money to keep food on the table. They lived in the rough streets of Minneapolis, not a good place to be at night. During his teen years, Blaine got into many street fights, and even a few gang fights. He experimented with tobacco, alcohol, and drugs. He tried to stay clean though, because he wanted to have a bright future in what he was looking in to. Blaine made it through high school, wrestled amateur for four years and played football for 3. Ages 18-21: Looking for a break, Blaine searched for a wrestling academy to suit his needs. Luckily, famous WWE wrestler had grown up around that area, and had housed his own training academy about fifteen blocks from Blaines new apartment. Blaine began training at the age of 19, and worked for three years off and on. He worked through multiple knee injuries and concussions, staying dedicated the entire way. Never missed a session. It all payed off when he got that phone call. Ages 22-25: Blaine finally had his chance. There was a local wrestling promotion, and they wanted him headlining it. Blaine took the call rather calmly, but threw party after party, celebrating his big break. Blaine stepped into the EWW (Extreme Wrestling Warfare) for the first time on August 22nd, 2004. His first match was against the currently reigning Extremities Champion, Bloodwatch Mustafa. Blaine came to win that match, thus earning him a title shot. The very next show, his second, infact, he picked up his first career title. Throughout his EWW career, Cannonball-Kid became a well-known guy, and a legend. Although three years may not seem much, he was working every day to keep it stable. Through his stay, he managed to win the EWW Tag Team, Extremities, King of the Mountain, Interconference, and World Heavyweight Title. Unfortunately, Extreme Wrestling Warfare, was laid off from network television, giving everyone a tough break, and this ending the promotion. Age 26: Now Blaine has gone on a further search of a new promotion that has no signs of failing. He wants to shine for real this time, no jokes, and no cons. It seems he has found a place to fit in the EWF, but only time will tell what is to come for Cannonball-Kid. Extreme Wrestling Warfare History Cannonball-Kid made his on camera debut on Thursday, July 31st Extreme Wrestling Warfare History 2004 - Cannonball-Kid was signed to the EWW roster on August 20th, of 2004. Just out of chance, he had found the good promotion he had been looking for. Although he was happy enough to just be signed to the active roster, EWW Owner Paul Hawley decided to test the kid, booking him against the current Extremeties Champion, Bloodwatch Mustafa. Cannonball-Kid won the match with a roll-up pin. of course, the following week, Cannonball-Kid got a title shot, and won with a steel chair to the face of B.M. This triggered a pretty big rivalry between the two, and they both got the best out of each other, match after match. They were booked in matches including: Tables, TLC, Thumbtack, Hardcore, First Blood, and Ladders. Cannonball-Kid and Bloodwatch Mustafa got a huge push, and were booked inside the likes of a steel cage. The two men duked it out for over and hour, but Cannonball-Kid came to win the match by hitting a frogsplash from the top rim of the cage. This match really skyrocketed Cannonball-Kid's appearance in the ring, making him quite an unstoppable force. 2005 - Cannonball-Kid lost the Extremities Title to Brett Fury on the very next show. Cannonball-Kid was dumbfounded...but was offered a rematch. He took the best of this rematch clause and won the title back. Brett Fury, of course, was then owed his rematch. Fury got it, and beat Cannonball-Kid for the title once again. The owner, Paul Hawley, was getting sick of the back-and-forth game they were playing. He booked a match at Crucifixion, Brett Fury vs Cannonball-Kid for the Extremities Championship, and the loser must leave the EWW. The match was a draw. Paul Hawley decided to step it up a notch, and make the match a ladder match, so the winner would be clear. This match made EWW history. These two men put each other through hell, it was quite a remarkable match. Brett Fury ended up losing his title atfer being thrown off the ladder to the outside of the ring. Cannonball-Kid held the title, this time, for about five months before losing it in a 20-man battle royal. Cannonball-Kid's next pursuit was to capture some Tag Team Gold. This is when he took up finding a stable. The Unbeatable Force was then created, holding the likes of Nick Hill, Blizzard, Vicious One, and Best in the Business. Best in the Business and Cannonball-Kid dominated the Tag Team Division, and won the tag team titles. Vicious One won the King of the Mountain Championship. Nick Hill won the Interconference Championship. They were dominant. After a huge defense against Demon Night and Goldnight, Best, Nick Hill, and Cannonball-Kid decided to kick out Nick Hill and Vicious One, and did so very violently, beating them both down to a bloody pulp. Vicious One had an injured neck, and was out for about 4 months. Vicious One was forced to drop the King of the Mountain Title, and that title was awarded to Cannonball-Kid. Best in the Business had quite a long, heated feud over the Interconference Title with former stable mate Nick Hill, but Best came out on top. On the Christmas Episode of EWW's Monday Night Rampage, Vicious One made his return, and with the help of Nick Hill, won the tag team titles from Best in the Business and Cannonball-Kid. This sparked things up with Cannonball-Kid and Vicious One once again, and the feud led into 2006. 2006 - Cannonball-Kid and Vicious One battled for the King of the Mountain Championship for quite a long time, about three months, before Cannonball-Kid lost the title. The worst part; Best had betrayed him. Best had come into the ring and smashed him over the head with a steel chair, knocking him out. This ended the stable with Best, Cannonball-Kid, and Blizzard, and along with that night Blizzard retired. Now Cannonball-Kid was championship less and had a chip on his shoulder. This sparked the biggest feud in the EWW's history. They knew each other very well, which lead to rollercoaster matches, and blockbuster Main Events. Cannonball-Kid and Best in the Business battled it out for nearly six months. Cannonball-Kid won the Interconference Championship in the midst of all that, but lost it once again after a few weeks. Best in the Business and Cannonball-Kid decided to squash this feud once and for all, and put themselves through hell...literally, in a Hell in a Cell Match. Best in the Business retained his title and won the match. During this bout, Cannonball-Kid had slammed his right elbow on the cell, cracking a bone, and this took him out for the rest of 2006 and 2 months into 2007. 2007 - Cannonball-Kid made his return back to the ring in March of 2007, completely healed and ready to go. He made quite a splash on his debut, as well, as he attacked the EWW World Champion Lucifer after the main event match, which was scheduled as Lucifer vs Demion Pride for the EWW Championship in a casket match. Lucifer won, and was quickly taken out by Cannonball-Kid. Cannonball-Kid was handed a World Title Opportunity, and used it at Buckets of Blood in May of 2007. Cannonball-Kid won the World Heavyweight Championship from Lucifer, thus becoming a real legend in the business, to hold nearly every single title in the EWW. Cannonball-Kid retained this title for nearly six months, defeating the likes of Lucifer, Best in the Business, Nick Hill, Demion Pride, Grim Harvester, Demonic Specter, and Demon Night. He finally lost his title in November of 2007 to Best in the Business. Cannonball-Kid continued to battle Best for the title, won it back one time, and lost it another. Becoming a 2 time world champion, he was inducted into the EWW Hall of Fame on December 10th of 2007. Ironically, he lost that title back to Best in the Business that week, and the following week, the EWW was put to rest by Owner Paul Hawley. Fans, superstars, everyone, was completely devastated by this, but it will always be a memory in the hearts of wrestling fans in the Minneapolis Area. Major Accomplishments * Signed Contract with Extreme Wrestling Warfare on August 20th, 2004 (Terminated on December 27th, 2007) * Inducted into the Extreme Wrestling Warfare Hall of Fame on December 10th, 2007 * Signed Contract with European Wrestling Federation (Mayhem Brand) on July 24th, 2008 (Current) Title History * EWW World Tag Team Champion (1x) * EWW Extremities Champion (3x) * EWW Interconference Champion (1x) * EWW King of the Mountain Champion (1x) * EWW World Heavyweight Champion (2x) Basic Statistics * Age - 26 Years (Born in 1982) * Height - 6 foot 2 inches * Weight - 235 pounds * Hometown - Minneapolis, Minnesota * Alignment - Face * Entrance Theme - "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed * Wrestler Style - All Rounder * Finishing Moves - Cannonbomb & The Splash Quotes & Nicknames * The Unsurpassable Enigma (Current) * The Punisher (Past) * Minneapolis Mayhem (Past) Favorite Weapons * Steel Chair Theme Music History * "Inside The Fire" by Disturbed (current) * "Walk" by Pantera (past) * "Temptation" by Godsmack (past) * "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven (past) Entrance Description * The fans are settled as "Inside The Fire" by Disturbed blasts over the P.A. system. The crowd pops as Cannonball-Kid comes out from behind the sleek curtain, wearing just a simple pair of green and silver trunks. He taunts to the crowd, pounding his chest twice then raising his hands up into the air. Simultaneously, red pyro shoots off from the stage, shooting into the air five times in long red streaks. The fans chant "CBK" as Cannonball-Kid continues to make his way down the ramp, stretching out his arms, and popping his knuckles. He stops halfway down the ramp to taunt, to a large crowd pop. Cannonball-Kid continues down the ramp, and slides into the ring. He taunts a few more times, as the chants of "CBK" die and the music fades out. Description * Tall and skinny. Sandy-Blonde hair and blue-green eyes, with a pointed nose and slightly pointed ears. Usually wears green and yellow trunks to the ring, but the trunk colors may vary from time to time. Usually, outside of the ring in the backstage areas, he will wear his trunks, with some sort of tee shirt and wrestling boots. Outside of the arena, he just wears whatever the occasion calls for, whether it be a suit and tie or a button-up shirt and blue jeans. Previous and Current Stables * Unbeatable Force (2005, Partners: Best in the Business, Vicious One, Nick Hill, Blizzard, and EWW Owner Paul Hawley) Notable Feuds * Cannonball-Kid vs Lucifer (EWW) * Cannonball-Kid vs Best in the Business(EWW) * Cannonball-Kid vs Vicious One (EWW) * Cannonball-Kid vs Brett Fury (EWW) * Cannonball-Kid vs Bloodwatch Mustafa (EWW) Moveset Finishing Moves * Cannonbomb (Front Face Buster) * The Splash (Frogsplash) Signature Moves & Other * 3 arm drag combo, into a shoulder block (often) * Triangle Choke (rare) * Backwards Vertical Suplex * German Suplex * Knee to stomach, uppercut to jaw, and then a scoop slam. (often) * Gut-Wrench Suplex (often) * Fallaway Slam * Spinning Leg Drop * Cannon runs at ropes, bounces off, and runs at downed opponent. CBK leaps into the air and hits a senton bomb onto their stomach and lands in the pin. (often) * Vertical Suplex * Backbreaker * Implant DDT (rare) * Tigerbomb (often. set up maneuver) * Springboard Wheel Kick (often) * Second Rope Leg Drop * ----------------------- * Older Moves * Pele Kick * Flying Kick from top rope * Tigerbomb Pin * Cannonball Buster (Brainbuster) * Swinging Neckbomb * Fallaway Slam from Top Rope * Swinging DDT * Sleeperhold * Lionsault Pin * Texas Cloverleaf * Dragonsleeper * Shining Wizard Match Records * Extreme Wrestling Warfare: 103 wins - 61 losses - 14 draws * European Wrestling Federation: 1 wins - 0 losses - 0 draws * Overall Record: 104 wins - 61 losses - 14 draws EWF Match Lists * Cannonball-Kid vs Riflewilly (W) External links Official Cannonball-Kid profile on EWFederation.4t.com